Burn My World
Burn My World A truly devastated SandWing. And, her son. A hybrid. Traveling. Who will they meet... and how will this change their lives. First read Animus Asylum Part Two Reality Shifts Chapter One - Anger Forever - Searing No use living in a cave. No use seeing the bodies of my dead relatives. Wasp had gone insane, and my son said it was his own mistake. I snatched my bag, and went to explore. Explore the wilds of Pyrrhia. My son, Driftwood, followed, flapping his tiny wings after me. The SandWing SeaWing hybrid caught up to me, and turned his head sharply, so the sun would catch on the diamond by his right eye. He had used his animus magic to clear up most of his wounds from last night, but he still bled from a few burns and scars. "Where are we going, mummy?" Driftwood breathed, quite heavily, considering we just started flying. "Away." Chapter Two - Astounding Adventure - Driftwood Searing and I went everywhere. It was wonderful. We went back to the Kingdom of Sea, went to the Rain Forest Kingdom, and finally I went to the Kingdom of Sand. It was when we were exploring the northern Sky Kingdom when something strange happened. We were on a rather low mountain peak, watching the sunrise. Some one was scrabbling up the rock below. Someone big, big as a dragon. While Searing slept, I scrabbled to the edge and looked over. I can't believe what I saw. Chapter Three - To Heaven And To Hell - Searing I woke to the sound of a squeak. That's Driftwood! I was up in a second, on guard over my dragonet. A dirty pink talon planted itself on the rock and a dragon heaved herself up onto the ledge. I notice she is a SkyWing, dirty pink and copper, dull eyes....... and one wing. Her right wing was simply a nub, while her left wing was abnormally small. She looked at me. I notice that this SkyWing's is only a tiny bit smaller than me. I could easily beat her in a fight. I snarl, a warning growl. "Oh, I suppose if your'e going to attack me, you'd like to meet my brother first," said the female. "Heaven?" called a voice from down below. "Up here, Hell," called back the SkyWing. She now stood on the ledge. Driftwood was in between us. A glowing SkyWing who looked exactly like her laned away from us. Twins! One must have firescales, one must be fireless! I wonder which... Chapter Four - Gracious Attacker - Heaven Who did this SandWing think she was? Did she know how many dangerous dragons I have at my claw tips? I stretched my good wing out, trying to make my self look big. Also, why were here scales marked with red? I looked down my nose at her scrawny dragonet. I batted the yellow-bronze dragon out of the way with a talon swipe. He skidded to a stop right before touching my fireborn brother. I stood up, looked the SandWing directly in the eye, and spoke a harsh, cold threat. "Who. Are. You." Chapter Five - One For Murder - Driftwood I skidded to a stop. I felt the heat coming off this other dragon. I suspected Hell must have firescales, Heaven must be fireless. I flew up to Heaven, and grabbed her horns. I, myself, was barley bigger than her head. Heaven lashed her head, back and forth. My claws raked her head. I saw my mother holding off Heaven's brother, as she could touch him. "Stop!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. That was Hell. He looked at Searing with befuddlement. Heaven quit lashing her head. Hell held Searing's talons. Searing glared at him. Chapter Six - Smoldering Claws? - Hell I held the SandWing's talon. Her scales didn't burn, nor did she howl in pain. She just glared at me. The dragoness snatched her talon back away from me. She turned, and started a way from me. "Wait, miss!" I hollered. She turned, and like a viper, hissed. She showed dark red teeth. "Whay aren't you burning?" The SandWing rolled her eyes. "I'm animus enchanted," she snarled. "Tell me more," I pressed on. "I was enchanted to be the perfect fighter," the SandWing sighed. Heaven when up to the SandWing, her son still on her head. "What's your name?" Heaven asked, with big, dull blue eyes. "Searing," she hissed. With a lash of her red venomous tail, she turned to her son, whom was still perched upon Heaven's head. "Come on, son." "Wait," Heaven gestured. "I just happen to run an academy for animus enchanted dragons. I'm certain you'll love it there. We'll do something for your son, but I'm sure you could take classes." Searing finally looked interested in the SkyWings. "You know, my son is an animus hybrid of a SandWing and SeaWing," Searing offered. Heaven looked up at the dragon leaning over her head and snorted. "Alright, he can be at the school." Chapter Seven - Animus Magic - Searing I was told I had three cave mates at 'FAE Academy'. Brightsting, Deathangel, and Clara Stella. I still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Although I liked Hell, his sister was annoying. I swept into my cave, and saw a bronze yellow and green SandWing, a gray and purple NightWing, and a silver and blue RainWing. The RainWing hissed, then fled to her bed. I guessed that was Clara Stella. The NightWing grimaced. Guess that was Deathangel. The SandWing, Brightsting, was the only one who seemed happy. Eventually, they all warmed up to me. We talked and I learned Brightsting was like mother nature, controlling plants, whilst Deathangel had hypnotism, and Clara Stella controls darkness. I guess I wasn't the only dangerous dragon. I wonder how Driftwood is doing. Chapter Eight - It Can't Be - Driftwood It wasn't the school I fancied, but it was my cave mate I fancied much more. Dewclaw, like me, was a SeaWing animus hybrid. The other two claw mates I had were, ehhh, alright at the least. Cyclone was better than Yakamoz by a long shot. I didn't like Yakamoz at all. Dewclaw was better than both of them. It was Heaven I severely disliked. I didn't know exactly why. I guess animus magic was finally taking its toll. I looked at my amulet. No. It can't be. It wasn't. It surely can't be. Chapter Nine - Amulet, Amulet - Driftwood The thing about this amulet is, sometimes the magic is weaker. Sometimes I become more insane. I knew the perfect target for my blood lust. Heaven. I shouldn't of done it. I should of controlled myself. But I couldn't help it. I mean, I could atleast try, right? It was one of those nights when Heaven works late into the night. She had fallen asleep in her chair, and was leaning to the right side a bit, and her head lolled to the left. She looked so peaceful. That was about to change. I glided to her. I landed silently in front of her. The moon light shimmered on her dull pink scales. A dull blue eye opened. Her head rose. I notice some of the scratches I gave her when we meet hadn't healed. I lashed out at her snout. My claw caught on her nostril and tore the hole wider. She pushed herself backwards, her swivel chair rolling. Her nub of her right wing flexed out, as if she was trying to spread a wing. The small left wing spread too, but to late. Heaven didn't slow, and crashed into the wall behind her. She snarled, a cold snarl. I jumped and landed on her throat. What was I doing? Right when my claws were wrapped around her throat, Searing burst into the room followed by her three cave mates. "See, I told you he was up to something," hissed the silvery RainWing. I think her name was, um, Clara Stella? The NightWing and other SandWing stayed behind Searing. "Driftwood!" hollered Searing. "Heaven don't hurt him!" Heaven let out a hiss. Searing ran up to us, jumping over the desk. "I'm fine," I said, and mother relaxed. "It's not him I'm worried about," Heaven snarled. Chapter Ten - Formal Report - Heaven It was the morning after Driftwood's attack, and my neck was still hurting. I finnished writing something down when Hell came into the room. "The Headmasters would like to see you," he reported. I was surprised. They rarely meet with me. Was this about Searing and her demented son? Three dark figures surrounded me. I heard snickers from my left, and off to my right, something green flickered in the dim firelight. "This.. this SandWing... the one with red diamonds..." said the largest shadow. "You just found her?" "Yes... Your Greatness, she appeared while I was out hunting." I replied. "She is an excellent fighter." I heard claws scrapping on stone. Then an almost silent tap. "I can't wait to see how useful she is. How old?" "She is fifteen," I answered "How did you say you meet her again? By mere coincidence?" said a different Headmaster "Yes, it was by luck," I said. "No. That was your destiny," chanted the first Headmaster. Silence. "Her destiny," sang the third headmaster's voice. "Excuse me?" I questioned. "Bring me Decipher, he plays a role in this perfect dragoness's perfect destiny." Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)